


My asoue survey !!Please take my survey!!

by YourFellowBisexual



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFellowBisexual/pseuds/YourFellowBisexual
Summary: So I made an asoue survey today and I am just really curious to see what y'all think. Please take my survey
Kudos: 2





	My asoue survey !!Please take my survey!!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScnPbbPb06y_bmADbCsDW0jRYM4FD4Of5H1Ztt5AkVNtJmJTA/viewform?usp=sf_link

(Just copy and paste it into google )

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
